


We're Okay

by meobh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, To Be Edited, bc this is def finnpoe, bed sharing??, caring for eachother, don't go thinking this is finnrose, only finnpoe in this house of worship, unedited, we're talking real heavy fluff here ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meobh/pseuds/meobh
Summary: My decision on what should be the opening scene for Ep. 9... just saying JJ... star wars is for the gays.





	We're Okay

Finn wouldn't leave her side. Rose Tico, that was. The idea was that he'd be there when she woke up... at least that's what it was at first. It had been almost two days and Rose's eyelids didn't lift once. A resistance survivor with some medical knowledge told Finn that she may never wake up. But Finn had to be there day and night to make sure he was there if she did. Rose had saved his life and Finn needed her to know that he was grateful. Finn didn't want to die that day, no matter what his heroic brain had told him earlier. He was glad to be alive. He needed Rose to know. 

Finn clasped her limp, calloused hand. Her body was warm, and he could feel the blood coursing through her veins. Everything seemed fine. Why wasn't she waking up? 

Finn's head dropped as he sniffed painfully. Salty tears dripped from his eyes onto the course sheet they had laid over the mechanic.  
"Come on, Rose." He muttered tearfully. "Just open your eyes." This wasn't the first time these words had left Finn's mouth. They had been repeated continuously over the last two days. "Come on wake up..." Finn released his grip on Rose's hand to cover his face. His face sank into the palms of his hand. 

After what seemed like hours of sobbing, Finn felt a hand on his back. He took a staggered breath and looked up at who ever was consoling him. 

Poe. 

Of course. 

It was always Poe. 

Finn tried to smile at his friend but the sweeping feelings of sleep deprivation, and extreme emotion had carried him to far. 

"You all right, buddy?" Poe asked in a soft tone that was just barely audible above the rumblings of the old ship. He spoke with such care and genuine concern. Finn had never heard someone speak so tenderly. These few dulcet words, which Finn realized were supposed to make him feel better, brought evermore tears to his eyes.  
"Alright," Poe spoke. "Let's get you outta' here." 

The pilot gently grabbed hold of Finn's hands and led him up and away from Rose's sleeping body. At first, Poe faced some struggle from the ex-stormtrooper. Poe realized that Finn didn't want Rose to be alone.  
"Hey, buddy, it's okay. Rey's gonna take the next shift." He said lightly. 

Then, they set off down the dusted hallways of the Millennium Falcon. As they neared their destination Finn heard the modest sounds of the few Resistance refugees. He could here their subtle mourning and attempts at laughter echo through the corridor. 

The two approached a cabin door, which Poe promptly opened. Inside was a small rickety bed and other bedroom niceties. Poe led Finn inside and let him to the bed where they both sat down. 

Finn let out a thick, sadness laden, breath. A few more renegade tears found their way out of Finn's eyes and onto his cheeks. 

"Hey," Poe almost whispered. He gripped both of Finn's hands and laid them on his lap. "Hey," He spoke again. This time Finn looked up and made eye contact with the pilot. "It's okay. She's okay. We're all fine." Poe placed his hands on the back of Finn's head and pulled it down to his shoulder. Finn quickly placed his arms around Poe's torso as a new set of tears began. 

These tears weren't just for Rose this time though. And they hadn't been before. They were for the whole time Finn had been involved with the Resistance, and maybe even before that. Ever since he had deserted his position as a storm trooper there had been emotions Finn had never felt before. He was scared, yet exited, yet sad and frustrated. And somehow... Poe understood.  
Finn could feel it in the way Poe held him. He knew. He was right there with Finn, and it was really all that he needed. 

Poe lifted Finn out of his shoulder after an indistinguishable amount of time. As Finn's head raised up Poe left a small peck on Finn's forehead.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." 

 

 

Finn showered slowly in the hot water of Poe's shower. He let the steam clean off the days, weeks, and months of sorrow.  
Finally, he got out and dressed in clothing that Poe had provided him. He walked out of the bathroom, still pulling a shirt over his head, and saw an empty room. Poe had disappeared. Finn, in his state of undying tiredness didn't think to long on it. Poe probably had more important things to do than care for a mess like him. 

Finn laid down on the practically bare bed. He didn't care that it was the stiffest surface in the universe, or that the sheet covering the mattress was terribly itchy. Finn was just glad to be finally laying down. 

He started to drift off, but seconds before he actually fell asleep the door opened and Poe tiptoed in. He was carrying blankets and two dinky pillows. Poe placed the collected items on and around Finn. He carefully lifted Finn's head and placed one of the pillows beneath it. Then, with the same tenderness, Poe maneuvered around Finn, and laid down behind him. 

Finn felt Poe's sunshiny energy radiate through his back. Poe reached across Finn's body for his hand. He interlaced his fingers with Finn's. 

"It's okay," He hushed. "We're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE U GO! Rn this is unedited and the beginning is high key trash but it's gay and that's what w're here for anyways so... ;)
> 
> Also the most unrealistic thing about this is that there is a shower on the Falcon.


End file.
